nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Novantis
>>>Description to be added<<< Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Government Ministries Ministry of Economics The Ministry of Economics takes care of issues regarding the economy, energy, employment, budget, agriculture, infrastructure and environment. Ministry of Justice The Ministry of Justice works out new laws, organizes the judicial system and manages the ratification of laws. Ministry of Public Relations The Ministry of Public Relations takes care of diplomacy and the perception of Novantis in other countries. Ministry of Internal Affairs The Ministry of Internal Affairs takes care of the perception of Novantis among the population, makes sure of their security and manages the use of the internet. Departement of Digital Media The Departement of Digital Media is a division within the Ministry of Internal Affairs which monitors the use of the internet and may block websites from public access. Ministry of Defense This newly founded ministry manages the military and suggests to the parliament when to go to war. The Ministry of Defense only exists since the founding of the People's Republic of Novantis because former iterations of Novantis didn't have a military apart from a very small police force. Ministry of Research and Education The Ministry of Research and Education manages the school system and national research facilities. Ministry of Health The Ministry of Health manages the health system i.e hospitals and medical schooling facilities. Ministry of Space Travel The Ministry of Space Travel manages the construction of space ships and the exploration of space. Parliament Novantis is ruled by a parliament called "the United Chamber of the People". The parties in the parliament are voted on by the citizens of Novantis. When a ministry suggests a new law or an alteration of an existing law, it is voted on by the chamber. The chamber also decides when to go to war but only if the Ministry of Defense suggests it first. History The history of Novantis' governments: #'The Democratic Republic' of Novantis''government'' (08/05/2012 - 10/31/2012) #'The United States' of Novantis (11/01/2012 - 11/08/2012) #'The Soviet Republic' of Novantis (11/09/2012 - 12/22/2012) #'The Collective' of Novantis (12/23/2012 - 01/16/2013) #'The Council's Republic' of Novantis (01/17/2013 - 05/25/2013) #'The Liberal Gay Republic' of Novantis (05/26/2013 - 08/23/2013) #'The Space Travelling Systems' of Novantis''' (08/24/2013 - 09/20/2013) #'''The United Colonies of Novantis''' (09/21/2013 - 12/05/2013) #REDACTED' #'The People's Republic''' of Novantis (01/10/2013 - current) ---- Pre-Independence and Civil War Civil War in Parvatonis Before independence was granted to Novantis, the island of Parva was territory of Parvatonis. When the western population started voicing their negative opinion about the authoritarian government the "Nova Mind" group emerged and quickly gained popularity amongst the western population of Parvatonis. When the rebellious group had enough members they organized a revolt which initiated a civil war. Provisional government (08/05/2012 - 10/31/2012) The Founding On Sunday, August 5th, 2012 Novantis was founded. The revolts in Parvatonis got out of control. The government of Parvatonis had to give in and comply to the demands of the „Nova Mind“-rebellion. The island of Parvatonis was split up into Novantis, in the west and Parvatonis in the east. The Reorganization-Period Novantis tried to organize itself by setting up the high council of Novantis which was made out of the leaders of the „Nova Mind“-rebellion. The whole country was in a state of chaos because of no constitution or law enforcement. The new government set it‘s priorities in organizing the new nation and getting the citizens under control while still granting them the most possible freedom. The United States of Novantis (11/01/2012 - 11/08/2012) The new movement A few weeks after the new gained independence of Novantis the whole nation of Parvatonis broke up into Dialw, Voninsgrad and Siforus. Still trying to reorganize the new founded Novantis, the high council decided to let the people vote for a new type of government since the high council was only a temporary solution. The poll resulted in a presidential democracy for Novantis. The United States As of the 1st of November, 2012 the political system of Novantis is set to a democracy ruled by president and parliament. With the new presidential order the nation was split up into 21 districts. This helped to get the entire nation under control and from then on everything stablelized. The idea of a monarchy Multiple parties of the Novantis government came up with the idea of establishing an elective absolute monarchy as a new government. The idea was dropped after a few days. On the 6th of November, 2012 the monarchists party of Novantis stepped out of the parliament and arranged a reelection to fill the open seats. The monarchists party didn't see a point in taking part in any government actions after it lost support from almost every other party. The parties offices were officially closed and the monarchists party of Novantis broke up. Former members went to the Novantis reactionaries, the only party that was still supporting the monarchists party. The Soviet Republic of Novantis (11/09/2012 - 12/22/2012) The next government Because of the failed attempt to establish an absolute monarchy the Reactionary Party and the Equality Party joined a coalition with the goal to establish a council democracy in Novantis. After the concept of a soviet republic passed in the parliament through voting because of the newly formed coalition, The Soviet Republic of Novantis was founded. This way the governments power was not divided into three branches anymore because the high council held power over legislature, judiciary and executive. Advancing technology?! Shortly after the establishment of the new democracy, the science department figured out a way to incorporate technology into the human physiology. Cyborg-tech was safe and an improvement to the populations life, which was why it was an approved medical procedure to incorporate this kind of technology into the human body. The "Cyberlogix Group" developed commercially sold implants which opened this technology up to the general population. This company gained a lot of political power because of that because they had the power to hack the minds of the people that had their implants, making the population drones that obeyed their every command. The Collective of Novantis (12/23/2012 - 01/16/2013) The entire population had implants and was indoctrinated. The populations efficency raised to the point that they were 200% as efficient as they were without being cyborgs. The downside of this new way of life was that everyone had to receive an injection every week so that their implants wouldn't be rejected by their bodies. This procedure was so expensive, that it was not afordable for the long run and people eventually missed out on their weekly injections. The entire system broke down and this new kind of communism fell. The Council's Republic of Novantis (01/17/2013 - 05/25/2013) Because of the broken implants, people starting gaining their individuality back. This created the need for a new government since people had their own, diverse opinions again. A council, similar to the one established for the provisional government was assembled and secured Novantis' integrity. A new democracy under the concept of a soviet republic was founded again. Life was very calm and quiet during most of this period. Political issues were treated more and more liberal. Progressivism was very popular. The Liberal Gay Republic of Novantis (05/26/2013 - 08/24/2013 Destroying an okay nation? The overload in progressivism in the Council's Republic initiated a lot of legislations that allowed more and more liberties to the people of Novantis and to it's general way of being governed. The Council's Republic reached it's "Liberty Cap". Any more progressivism was not possible without a new constitution anymore. Back to democracy's roots Because of the opportunity of changing the constitution, the Great Council of Novantis let the population vote on a type of government. Novantis somewhat returned to it's roots and the majority voted on a presidential system similar to the one in The United States of Novantis. The government's power was devided into three branches again. The missing color Debates all over the country rose up concerning the missing black color in Novantis' flag. The people of the nation didn't like that, without the color black that used to remind them of their Prussian roots, their heritage was somewhat disrespected by the government. Novantis' government started looking for a new flag because of that problem. After a short period of decision making, the government decided on a new flag. The Space Travelling Systems of Novantis (08/24/2013 - 09/21/2013) Space, the final frontier Because of advances in space travel technology, Novantis' governing system had to be changed in order to preserve control over it's colonies. A volcano? The small island "Nova Insula" is located on an underwater volcano which has last erupted before Novantis was even founded erupted on september 20th 2013. This event destroyed most of the island. Most of Novantis population evacuated to the newly acquired colonies in outer space. The United Colonies of Novantis (09/22/2013 - 12/05/2013) The occupation of Nova Insula The remains of Nova Insula were occupied by unknown foreign forces shortly after most of the populations departure. Communication with the population left broke off almost instantly after the first attack and could not be regained. Because of the non-existence of Novantis military and the occupiers were non-responsive to diplomacy, Nova Insula was officially given up on. This issue of whether military actions should be prepared to take back the island created new debates along Novantis population. Although this idea gained a lot of supporters, there were no resources. To lift the populations mood and to forget the island, a new government was elected and "The United Colonies" were born. A new alphabet On September 24th 2013, a new alphabet was introduced to Novantis. To celebrate the occasion and because the government wasn't happy with the current flag design, the flag was changed to a completely different design. For the first time in Novantis history, the national flag had writing on it. The new flag design contained "Novantis"(in newly introduced letters) written in the middle of the flag. The People's Republic of Novantis (01/10/2014 - current) A new ideology With the founding of the People's Republic of Novantis, the greatest period of Novantis' history began. This new republic has the goal to lead the people into a live without poverty and social issues. This new republic is by the people, for the people and therefore the only option for Novantis. With the People's Republic a new, glorious period begins in which your patriotism for you home nation Novantis is greatly-justified. Motto: "One horn of plenty for us all!" Holidays Day of the people(National Day) The People's Republic of Novantis was founded on January 10th, 2014. This day is celebrated annually as "Day of the people"